The Elfish Human City
by Peace88
Summary: Naomi, now trapped in Central City, needs to return to the Lost Cities; but when she finds out why Alvar had a leaping crystal to this Forbidden City, she has to reset her priorities as a Black Swan member. Sequel to The Black Swan in Keeper of the Lost Cities Archive. I DO NOT OWN THE FLASH OR KEEPER OF THE LOST CITIES
1. Chapter 1

Naomi tumbled onto cement, and Alvar soon followed.

"Naomi! Why did you do that?!"

"Why did you try to send me here? Where is here anyway?!" Naomi shouted back at him.

"Never mind." Alvar pulled out the red pathfinder again, and fixed it going right, down, left, down, left, up. He held it up, and Naomi shoved him over, and grabbed his hand with the pathfinder.

"Let me go!" Alvar said.

Naomi grabbed her meddler from her pocket.

He whipped out his own meddler, and aimed it at her.

Naomi gripped her meddler tighter, and bit her lip. Before she could do anything else, Alvar vanished, and a rock flew at her. She stopped it with telekinesis, and flung it back in the direction it came from. She felt a soft humming in the back of her mind. _Oh no, not now!_

The rock flew back at her, and her mind energy pushed toward it; the rock shattered into pieces, and Naomi and Alvar flew into different directions. _Why did I even try to learn how to do a brain push?_ Naomi thought, before blacking out.

OoOoO

"Guess who got tickets for the new Star Wars movie?!" Cisco announced to Caitlin, Barry and Iris at STAR labs. "Me! That's who! And I got tickets for all of us on Sunday night!"

"Wow, how did you get these? Last I checked they were all sold out!" Iris said, glanced at Barry.

"I got them-" Cisco was interrupted by a _Ping!_ From his computer. He spaced out for two seconds.

"Cisco, what did you see?" Barry asked urgently.

"I saw two people, near Jitters. They seemed to be arguing about something…" Cisco said, still trying to make sense of what he saw.

"I'll go check it out." Barry said, and a flash of red, and a gust of wind followed his exit.

OoOoO

"Ow, ow, ow!" Naomi groaned, "That was so stupid!"

She saw a figure hovering over her, and riffling through her pocket. She covered her bag, and felt her leaping crystals come out of her pocket. The figure retreated, and a bright flash indicated that they leaped away. Another bright flash followed, but it was red. Naomi blinked the spots out of her eyes, and saw a man in a scarlet suit, and a mask covering half of his face.

Naomi's first thought was _threat!_ but she was greeted by a searing headache. "Ow." She whispered, and closed her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Barry asked and nudged her shoulder.

Naomi shot her hand out, and Barry's arm started to develop frost. "Go away."

"Hey, uh, Cisco? She's like Killer Frost." Barry said while pressing his earpiece.

 _Bring her here. I'll put her in the accelerator._

Barry picked her up bridal style, and ran her to STAR labs.

OoOoO

"So, you said she was like Killer Frost." Cisco said. "Then why hasn't she tried to break out yet?"

"I don't know. Let's go ask." Barry said.

"You don't know if that's safe. That could be what she wants you to do, facial recognition isn't picking her up anywhere." Harrison said, using hand gestures to prove his point.

"Fine. We'll take the boot." Cisco said, and grabbed a big gun. On their way down, Caitlin joined them.

Naomi sat facing the wall, away from the them when they walked into her "cell".

"Okay, first things first." Cisco said while crossing his arms. "Who are you?"

"Why do you want to know?" She had an accent that was crisp, and sounded regal. "So you can look me up on your stupid technology?"

Cisco exchanged glances with Caitlin. "What is your name?"

"Well, that's more specific. It's Naomi."

"What about your last name?" Barry asked this time.

Naomi sighed. "What's with all these questions?"

"Why haven't you broken out yet?" Harrison asked.

"That's the question isn't it. Why. Not can you, or will you." Naomi said, and internally smirked. Humans.

"Where did you come from?" Caitlin asked.

"I suppose if we're going to have a conversation, I might as well see who I'm talking to." Naomi mumbled, and turned around.

Cisco gasped when Naomi turned around. She caramel hair was long, and slightly wavy, and her eyes where the brightest blue he ever saw. She looked like a model that would put even the prettiest people frowning at their reflections. Her face was free of makeup, but her face was clear and was paler than an average person's.

"Okay. If you want me to answer anymore questions, they'll me who you are." Naomi locked eyes with each of them.

"My name is Cisco Ramone."

"I'm Caitlin Snow."

"I'm Harrison Wells."

"I'm Barry Allen."

Naomi nodded with each one, and then sighed.

"Why am I in here?" She asked.

"Because you could be dangerous. We don't know." Harrison said.

"Why would I be dangerous?" Naomi narrowed her eyes. "All humans do is try to destroy each other and the world!"

Her eyes widened, and her hands flew up to her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**so, i have been gone for a long time, but here is the chapter! Please review and enjoy!**

"What do you mean by _humans_?" Harrison asked, becoming even more suspicious of their newcomer.

"Nothing. Never mind." Naomi said, wishing she could take those words back. _What can't I just be a telepath?_

"You're not getting any food until you tell us what you meant." Cisco said.

"Now you're blackmailing me?" Naomi said flatly. "I'll tell you what I can, if you give me my bag."

Cisco froze. The bag he took from Naomi when she first came in. He hadn't found a way to open it yet. "What's in it?"

Naomi frowned. "My medicine." She chose her words carefully. "I'm not talking until I get my bag."

Cisco started to go get it when Harrison joined him.

"What did she mean by _humans?_ Is she not one? Maybe she's from earth 2." Cisco asked Harrison, and he just shrugged.

OoOoO

Cisco returned with Naomi's bag, and held it out to her. "You have to open it and show us what's inside."

Naomi stiffened. "Give me my bag."

Cisco handed her bag to her through a small gap in the glass. Her hand brushed against his, and it was warm. It wasn't cold like Killer Frost's.

Naomi licked the DNA square and her bag popped open. She took out her medicine kit, and got two bottles. One for toxic air, and one for toxic water. The sweet elixirs slipped down her throat, and she closed her eyes.

"What's that?" A voice said, and Naomi opened one eye.

"My medicine."

"Okay, so why did you call us humans?" Caitlin asked.

"it's…" Naomi trailed off. "It's really hard to explain. Before I tell you, can you let me out of my cell."

"No. You asked for your bag, and we gave it to you. Now you want to get out? No way." Cisco said.

"Last thing. I promise. And after I explain it to you, you can put me back in my cell." Naomi said.

"Okay, but I'm putting the boot on you." Cisco grabbed the gun, and let her out of the cell.

"Are you going to shoot me?" Naomi asked, eyeing the gun. Cisco shot the boot at her, and it wrapped around her ankle. She studied it, and it just missed her anklet.

"Okay, so… There is only so much I can tell you, so I can't answer many questions. I come from a civilization that is extremely advanced. Humans had the opportunity to join us, but we cut all ties with them when they invented weapons that have the potential to destroy the world." Naomi said.

"If you're not a human, then what are you?" Harrison interrupted.

"It's against the law for me to tell you. Even being here talking to you could get me exiled, or sent to Exillium." Naomi said, and rubbed her head.

"So we're more advanced in pretty much everything compared to humans. We have a council, and nobility. My uncle is one of the el-powerful council members. We are divided by talentless, and the talented."

"What's a talent?" Cisco asked.

"Like, one of the more known ones would be telepathy. There's vanishing, and conjuring, talents like that."

"So it would be like a superpower?" Cisco said, and started liking this girl more and more.

"What's that?" Naomi asked.

"You don't know what a superpower is?" Cisco asked, causing Naomi to squirm.

"No."

"It when you have super cool abilities, like flying, controlling elements, and X-Ray vision."

"Oh. Um, yeah I guess it's like a superpower. There isn't any more I can tell you, so, do I go back in the cell?"

Cisco turned toward Harrison, Barry and Caitlin. "Does she go in, or stay out?"

"In." Harrison immediately responded.

"She seems okay, she doesn't have to be in a cell, just keep her boot on." Caitlin said with a shrug.

"Out." Barry said.

"Majority rules. Sorry Harry." Cisco used his nickname for Harrison and turned back to Naomi. "You stay out of the cell, but you keep the boot on."

"It's kind of ugly, don't you think? I can't walk around with a gigantic metal ring around my ankle." Naomi complained.

"Who said you're leaving? You stay in STAR labs." Harrison said.

"What?" Naomi said softly. "But, how am I going to find a way home? Oh my gosh. Leto! He's supposed to cover for me. If I can't get back, what about Foxfire?"

Cisco watched in amusement as Naomi started to fret about a glowing fungus. "What about the glowing fungus?" He couldn't help asking.

"Ugh! It's my school. I'm about to finish my elite levels!" _Without_ _Jolie._ Naomi felt tears pool in her eyes. _Jolie wouldn't graduate; because I couldn't save her._ Naomi felt guilt cloud her mind. She saw cracks form… STOP. _You won't break your mind. What happened can't be undone. You helped Jolie by being there for her._

Naomi's eyes rolled back, and she fainted.

 **I have been thinking of new ideas, and new fan fictions! please review! it would make my day**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I was gone for a while. If you got this far, I am very impressed. You managed to stick with me, thanks. I won't keep you any longer, here's the chapter!**

"What's wrong with her vitals?" Caitlin asked while she did a full body scan of Naomi.

"Absolutely nothing. That's the confusing part," Cisco was scrolling furiously through a tablet. "All her vitals are fine, it seems like whatever's happening to her in all mental, the physical part of it is unharmed."

Naomi began to pant and rolled on her cot. She jerked awake with a ear piercing scream and her bright blue eyes seemed to reflect light like cracked glass. Her eyes slowly solidified and when they landed on the wires injecting medicine into her arm, she shrieked and yanked them out.

"What part of advanced civilization did you not understand?" Naomi hissed and started to run out of the room. Once she was in the hallway, she deactivated her boot and it fell off her ankle. Cisco and Caitlin rushed after her and saw her leap out a window and plummet toward the ground.

"NO!" Cisco shouted and reached his hand out in an attempt to grab her hand but she was long gone by then. He tried a different tactic. "Barry!"

A flash of red and Barry was right next to him and Naomi was getting closer and closer to the ground. Barry sped down the building but he wasn't fast enough…

Naomi thrust her hands out and she levitated two feet above the ground and then dropped down slowly. Barry stopped next to her and reached out to grab her arm but Naomi scrambled up and sprinted away. She turned the corner to see Barry speed in front of her. "How did you do that?"

Naomi rushed to one side and Barry mirrored her movements.

"You have nowhere to run," Barry said. "Come back and no harm will come to you."

"You think you can harm me?" Naomi scoffed and burst into laughter. "Why should I be afraid of you?"

"I'm a metahuman," Barry said. "I'm also the fastest man alive."

"Yeah, well I'm Naomi," Naomi said and vanished. "And you can't catch something you can't see."

Naomi caught a stream of light and leaped to the other side of STAR labs.

"I'm still working on that," Naomi told herself and gathered herself together, turning visible again. She vanished and saw a figure in a dark _elvin_ cloak in the shadows. They slunk into a jewelry store and when Naomi followed, they were gone. Naomi made herself visible and went inside.

"Hello, welcome to…" the cashier trailed off. Her dulled blue eyes landed on Naomi's and took in her registry pendant. "What are you doing here?"

"What is this place?" Naomi asked and went up the to teenager at the counter who couldn't be any older than her. The teens' eyes would have been as bright and striking as hers if they weren't affected by toxic air, food and water. On her neck, she had a necklace with tiny beads on them, Exillium beads.

"This is a place that we go to get away from the council, an alternate dimension the Neverseen created to stay hidden. It's also a refuge for the exiled and Exillium students who didn't go back." the teenager said and studied Naomi for a moment. "I'm Ania. Shouldn't you be in Foxfire? You should be old enough to be in your Elite levels right now, I would be just finishing my last level."

"Namoi, and you should be in Exillium," Naomi countered and noticed an embroidered symbol on their sleeve, a black swan. Naomi pulled out her swan necklace and let it dangle in front of Ania's face. "Or help out a fellow agent."

"The beads are just a cover so the Neverseen don't suspect anything." Ania touched the beads and narrowed her eyes. "I've seen you before, at a meeting two years ago when the Black Swan decided to send me here to spy on the Neverseen, you voted against it, even when you had no idea who I was."

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you," Naomi felt a pang of guilt slither it's way into her conscience. "But I need to get back to the forbidden cities."

"You would need to craft your own light leaping crystal," Ania said and pulled out a ruby the size of a leaping crystal. "You need to cut it yourself and make it fit your molecular structure. If you used someone else's without them having contact with you, you would fade faster than you could ever imagine."

"Thank you," Naomi took the ruby in her hands and nodded in her thanks.

"There are a lot of Black Swan agents here," Ania glanced around and whispered. "Everywhere. That's why I can still live a semi normal life. They take lusters, and just make sure you have your pendant out, or some type of Elvin proof. We outnumber the Neverseen two to one now. We've been trying to contact Leto but it's been difficult. Maybe when you go back, you can pass on that knowledge."

"Of course," Naomi said and slipped out of the store.

OoOoO

"So you're saying that Naomi just disappeared?" Cisco asked and Barry just nodded and looked flustered.

"She said 'You can't catch something you can't see,'" Barry began to pace in front of the computer council. "Then she asked why she should be afraid of me."

"Nothing adds up," Cisco threw his hands up in frustration. "She was right there, then she was gone. Where did she go?"

"Did you check the parameter of the lab, she could be there," Harrison said.

"That is actually a really good idea," Cisco pulled up a 360 video feed and Barry looked over his shoulder.

"Stop," Barry said and pointed to where the air rippled. "Advance frame by frame."

Slowly, Naomi was formed and she seemed to be off balance but she righted herself and seemed to follow someone into a store at the corner. She walked out with a large ruby and a pendant around her neck.

"She's a thief?" Barry said and raced away. He arrived at the store with a gust of wind and a teenager at the cash register raised unimpressed eyebrows at him.

"Are you okay?" Barry asked her and scanned the store for any damage. The teenager snorted and continued counting receipts.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" the teenager rolled her eyes.

"There was a girl who just left, she had a large gem," Barry said and the teenager's mouth formed a large O.

"Yeah, she was delivering something for me to one of the jewelers on the other side of the city," the teenager said with conviction. "She wasn't a thief if that was what you were wondering."

"But," Barry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't understand."

"You're not supposed to. Now if you're not going to buy something, then leave," the teenager pointed toward the door. "I have to close up."

 **Please leave a review! (They keep me motivated...)**


End file.
